likaeshowfandomcom_th-20200214-history
พรเทพ พรทวี
พรเทพ พรทวี (ชื่อเดิม: สมบูรณ์ แย้มสี) เป็นนักแสดงลิเก เจ้าของคณะ พรเทพ พรทวี 'ในปัจจุบันเรียกได้ว่า เขาเป็นนางเอกคู่ขวัญของนางเอก ดวงแก้ว ลูกท่าเรือ เลยทีเดียว ประวัติ พรเทพ พรทวี หรือ สมบูรณ์ แย้มสี เป็นคนจังหวัดสิงห์บุรี เริ่มฝึกหัดการแสดงเมื่ออายุ 10 ปี โดยบิดานำไปฝึกหัดลิเกอยู่กับครูณรงค์ แก้วแสง '' ในปี พ.ศ. 2534 ได้แสดงอยู่กับคณะ 'พร วันเพ็ญ 'ได้ระยะหนึ่ง จึงได้ไปแสดงอยู่กับคณะ 'ทิวา เทวินทร์ 'ที่ จ. ลพบุรี การร่วมงานครั้งนี้มีการทำสัญญาการแสดง 4 ปี เมื่อครบกำหนดสัญญาจึงออกมาตั้งคณะของตนเอง ในนามคณะ 'พรเทพ พรทวี ' ต่อมาราวปี พ.ศ. 2543 พรเทพ พรทวีได้มีโอกาสไปแสดงลิเกเงินล้านเพื่อการกุศลครบรอบ 50 ปีของบริษัทกันตนา โดยแสดงเรื่อง หงส์ฟ้า กาขาว โดยเขาแสดงคู่กับนางเอกตลอดกาล ดวงแก้ว ลูกท่าเรือ และนางร้ายระดับแถวหน้า ปนัดดา อยู่ยั่งยืน ซึ่งนั่นทำให้พรเทพ พรทวีกลายเป็นพระเอกคู่ขวัญ แสดงลิเกเป็นพระ-นางคู่กันมาเป็นเวลากว่า 10 ปี ถึงแม้ในปัจจุบัน พรเทพ พรทวี กับดวงแก้ว ลูกท่าเรือจะแยกคณะไปแล้วก็ตาม แต่หากมีงานมหกรรมลิเกการกุศล เทศน์มหาชาติ หรือทำขวัญนาค เราก็จะเห็นทั้งสองคนแสดงคู่กันอยู่เสมอมา ผลงาน '''ผลงานการแสดงในชื่อคณะ พรเทพ พรทวี * กำเนิดหัวเวียง - Legend of Hua Wiang รับบท เวียง * กาหลงกรุง - Crow in Bangkok รับบท ขุน * เทวาประกาศิต - Decree of God รับบท กาแดง/ ราชมานพ * อานุภาพแห่งรัก - Power of Love รับบท ไพรวัลย์ * ทุ่งเสือไทย - Tung Sua Thai รับบท บุญทุ่ง * พระคุณแม่ - Grace of Mother รับบท ไทย * ใจพี่ใจน้อง - Brother Hearts รับบท แดน * คนใจบาป - Worth Man รับบท สมพร * สาปสวรรค์ - Curse of Father รับบท ออกญาราชมณเฑียร * ขวัญใจดอกจันทร์ - Kwan Jai and Dork Jan รับบท ขวัญใจ * เขยเถื่อน - Illicit Son-in-Law รับบท กาศักดิ์ * ลูกหลงพ่อ - Two Son, Two Father รับบท หลวงกล้า * น้ำตาเมีย - Tear of Wife รับบท แม่ทัพมนตรี/ ออกหลวงจตุรงค์ราน * น้ำตาเมียน้อย - Tear of Second Wife รับบท ออกหลวงเดือน กฤษดา * ใครเป็นจ้าว - Who is Prince รับบท เจ้าชายอรชุน * รักนอกตำรา - Love out of Book รับบท ขุนพลสุริยา * ศีลข้อสาม - The Third Sila * ลูกชู้ - Son of Sin รับบท ขุนคดีธรรม * กาหลงรัง - From Son to Prince รับบท สุริยา * ปาฏิหาริย์แห่งรัก - Miracle of Love รับบท ธนู * เลือดรักแท้ - Blood of True Love รับบท บุญพา * พ่อ - Father รับบท หลวงชาญ พิชิตชล * ก่อนตะวันจะลับฟ้า - Before Sun Fallen รับบท กษัตริย์ชัยนารายณ์ * นักรบพ่ายรัก - General Defeat Love รับบท ขุนทัพนรธา * สะใภ้ปฏิวัติ - One Man and Three Wife รับบท สุเทพ * คู่รักคู่บัลลังก์ - Qween and Throne รับบท โอรสบุญส่ง * เขยรักกำมะลอ - Fake Son-in law รับบท สมร * สงครามรักไฟอารมณ์ - Battle of Love, Fire of Emotion รับบท อ้ายวัน/ สมมุติวงศ์ * ลูกเจ้าลูกโจร - Prince of King, Son of Robbing รับบท เจ้าชายอรชุน * มนต์มายา - Black Magic รับบท กษัตริย์ฉัตรทอง * กาหลงกรุง - รับบท ขุน * ตามรอยเสือ - Tiger Solier รับบท เสือพระยา/ ประยงค์ * สลับร่างสร้างรัก - Prince of Three Body รับบท บุญนำ ผลงานการแสดง ในงานมหกรรมลิเก * พระอภัยมณี ตอน เรือแตก - Phra Aphai Mani: Broken Ship รับบท พระอภัยมณี * พระมหาชนก - Phra Mahajanaka รับบท กษัตริย์อริฏฐชนก * หงส์ฟ้า กาขาว - Legend of Blue Swan and White Crow รับบท กษัตริย์อภัยธิราช * ผู้ชนะสิบทิศ ตอน มังตราพิโรธ - Legend of King Bayinnaung: Mang Tra Angry รับบท จะเด็ด/ มังฉงาย * ตะเลงพ่ายรัก - Legend of Raman and Thai Love รับบท ขุนพลอารยัน * ศึกนครธม - Nakhon Thom War รับบท พ่อขุนผาเมือง * แม่ผัว - Mother-in Law * นารีเสวยราช - Lady King รับบท สายชล * ม่านชีวิต - Certain of Life รับบท ออกหลวงโจมจตุรงค์ * ยุพราชสามร่าง - Prince of Three Body รับบท ขุนโจรกฤษณะ * ศึกมเหสี - Qween War รับบท แก่นจันทน์ * เลือดรัก เลือดกตัญญู - Love Blood, Grateful Blood รับบท ขุนพลจะเล็ง * แม่ - Mother * พิษกุหลาบ - One Prince, One Person รับบท ขุนพลสิงหะ * พลังรักเฉินตู - Power of Love * เลือดเชลย - Captive Blood รับบท กษัตริย์ฉัตรโมลี * สุดแค้นแสนรัก - Furious with Love * สาปสวรรค์ - Curse From Heaven รับบท เจ้าชายทินกร * ใครเป็นพ่อ - Who is My Father? รับบท ขุนอาจ * ซอสามสาย ผลงานการแสดงลิเกชาดก * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 1 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 1 รับบท พระเวสสันดร * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 2 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 2 รับบท พระเวสสันดร * พระเวสสันดรชาดก ตอน กัณหาชาลีกลับเมือง Vetsantara Jataka: Final Chapter รับบท พระเจ้ากรุงสญชัย * พระเวสสันดรชาดก ตอน มหาทานบารมี Vetsantara Jataka: The Beginning รับบท พระเจ้ากรุงสญชัย * องคุลิมาล - Angulimala รับบท อหิงสกะ/ องคุลิมาล ผลงานการแสดงในฐานะนักแสดงรับเชิญ * โอรสพเนจร - Prince Out of Throne รับบท สมชาย